Yet another My Immortal Commentary
by DestinedForGreatness
Summary: Me and three of my friends:  youknowwho not voldemort, futurejournalist32, and A mental panda as know on this website.   commentate on the best story in the world, My Immortal!


**A/N- Hello! This is another commentary for the wonderful, My Immortal! youknowwho not voldemort, A mental Panda, and futurejournalist32 all did this with me, so please go check out their stories! Any spelling mistakes, do not blame me. I only typed this and the first few sentences, though anytime it says 'Me' It is me, DestinedForGreatness, speaking. Enjoy this crap, I mean wonderful piece of writing!**

**Warning: Shitty story and use of curse words (By us and the author.)**

Chapter 1.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik)

**youknowwho not voldemort: WTF?**

**A mental Panda: That's not how you spell gothic.**

**FutureJournalist (Me: Is that how you spell journalist? A mental panda:YES!)32: She'd be like- I meant to do that! Then I'd say: Then, you are very messed up, that is you and your computer!**

2 my gf (ew not in that way

**Me: I'm pretty sure it is in that way.**

) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif

**futurejournalist32: what do you wif coke? or are you wiffing something else?**

**A mental Panda: I think it's pretty lazy that you can't type one more letter? Seriously? It's helping. Not helpin.**

**Me: What, are you racist against g's?**

da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

**A Mental Panda: There are 7 out of 19 words spelled correctly, wow.**

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness

**Me: There is no fucking apostrophe in darkness, so learn some proper grammar then write another story, and learn not to be fucking Mary-Sueish, enough sai**d.

Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple

**ALL: PURPLE!**

streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears

**futurejournalist32: i don't think anyone cares what you look like so you can shut the fuck up, bitch! love ya! (NOT)**

**youknowwho not voldemort: i really don't think anyone gives a shit.**

**Me: I don't think that even makes any fucking sense.**

and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee

**A mental panda: Who the hell is Amy Lee?**

**Me: lead singer of evanesense, this story makes me ashamed to know who she is.**

(AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!)

**youknowwho not voldemort: if people were smart they would have gotten the hell out of after reading the first sentence.**

**A mental panda: You get the hell out of here.**

**Me: can i leave anyway?**

**futurejournalist32: gladly :)**

. I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie.

**Me: mmm..don't you just love incest?**

**futurejournalist32: alright i'm back and i have tacos!**

**Me: can we stop doing this and eat the tacos?**

**youknowwho not voldemort: at least someone knows how to use the word the**

**Me: I want some fruit snacks**

**youknowwho not voldemort: YOU HAVE FUCKING FRUIT SNACKS!**

**ALL: nom nom nom nom (us enjoying fucking fruit snacks)**

**futurejournalist32:I can't open my fruit snacks...**

**A mental panda: Haha...Loser.**

**Me: *comes back mumbling from the kitchen* *sip mountain dew***

**Futurejournalist32: *smacking on fruit snacks loud in A menatal pandas ear***

**A Meantal panda: -_- I want some mountain dew.**

**Me: I want some more fucking fruit snacks...**

**futurejournalist32:Anyone wants some Mountain dew?**

**A Mental Panda- YES!**

**Me: Let's play ride that pony!**

**All: Ride, ride, ride, that pony...**

**Me: and now we're back, after a moment of fucking awesome dancing at 2:43 in the morning.**

I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white.

**Me: oh yeah- because normally teeth are rainbow and curly...**

**youknowwho not voldemort: then your not a vampire...how the fuck are u supposed to bite people with normal teeth...thats just fucking retarded!**

**Me: she must be from twilight then...**

**futurejournalist32: go fuck yourself...**

I have pale white skin.

**a mental panda: RACIST!**

**futurejournalist32: then you should go get a spray tan so you could be a mythical creature that is worth being, SNOOKIE I love me some pickles.**

I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen).

**youknowwho not voldemort: thats impossible- unless your like fucking robert pattinson or something...**

**me: did you really need to clarify that you're seventeen?**

**a mental panda: I don't like this chick. She's not awesome enough to go to Hogwarts. unlike us- we belong at Hogwarts!**

**youknowwho not voldemort: we're the new Mauraders!**

I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell)

**youknowwho not voldemort: NO. I never would have guessed.**

**me: can someone just kill me now?**

**futurejournalist32: GLADLY!**

and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots.

**futurejournalist32: again- nobody gives a flying fuck. enough said.**

**me: since when do fucks fly?**

**A mental panda: combat boots are ugly. I've never seen them, but I'm guessing they're ugly.**

I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow.

**me: what is she? a super-whore?**

**futurejournalist32: I get it now- you're dressing up for Halloween.**

I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining

**Me: You must be getting wet... That's what she said!**

**youknowwho not voldemort: Haven't we gone over how you aren't cool enough to go to hogwarts?**

so there was no sun,

**A mental panda: There was no sun? WHAT HAPPENED TO IT?**

which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

**Me: Lady-like -_-**

**A mental panda: Go girl!**

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy!

**Youknowwho not voldemort: Why the dots?**

**Me: She's on her period... Geddit?**

**ALL: *laughter after finally realizing what it meant.***

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

**youknowwho not voldemort: Why would Draco talk to a whore like you?**

**Me: STAY AWAY FROM DRACO, BITCH!**

"Nothing." he said shyly.

**Me: WTF?**

**youknowwho not voldemort: Draco malfoy and shy do NOT go together.**

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

**Me: Riveting conversation**

**A mental panda and Youknowwho not voldemort: What friends?**

**A/N- First installment of this crap is finally over! I don't know when we will have another chapter out, because it's hard to assemble all of us at once. But we will ASAP!**


End file.
